


Come In From The Weather

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday advent challenge at the LJ community adventchallenge. Prompt is "peace". Also covers the "smell" square for my cotton candy bingo.

Severus' eyes narrowed as Alfred, one of the hawks Severus kept for delivering potions, left. Low clouds were gathering on the horizon and a chilling wind was picking up. He closed the owlery up for the coming storm and returned inside to check on the stew. As he did so, he battled his own insipid urges to look out the door. Remus was a grown man and knew when to come in when the weather was bad. He wouldn't be stupid to remain out in a snow storm even with his magical protection.

"Damn mutt," Severus said. Remus had stayed out in a few bad storms--simply to protect Severus.

While the Wolfsbane continued to be effective, the wolf was restless with being contained and had, once or twice, lashed out at Severus to Remus' dismay. The second time it happened, the wolf had taken off outside to the wood that surrounded their home. It had, surprisingly, calmed the wolf. The moon after that, Remus had spent it in the woods and reported that the wolf was calmer then. Ever since, he continued to spend the moons as a wolf in the woods.

Much to Severus' concern.

A sudden scratching at the front door caught Severus' ears. He caught himself in a smile as he opened the door. Moony was sitting upright, tongue lolling out, and barked when he saw Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Going to be sensible this time?"

Moony whined and laid down, head on his paws. He looked up, pleading and a bit apologetic. Severus sighed and opened the door further. "Well, come in, then. Dinner is almost done, but mind you don't make a mess."

Moony huffed, laughing at Severus. "You are not the one who has to clean it up," Severus replied tersely.

A very cold nose nudged Severus' hand and he sighed, petting the wolf. He latched the door for the night and walked in to the kitchen. Moony curled up near the hearth while Severus finished the rest of their dinner. Moony might not care for anything but the meat and liquid from the stew, but Severus wanted bread and butter and a cup of wine. He put a bowl of water down near Moony who barked thankfully and Severus got out the bowls for the stew.

Naturally, Moony made a mess no matter how careful he was.

~~~

Severus stretched when he was awake and frowned when he felt a body next to him. He looked over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in a bath?"

Remus smiled tiredly. "It's Christmas, love. Why would I be in there without you?"

Severus sighed and sat up. "Sentimental nonsense. You know if you don't rest your muscles with the herbs I prepared, then--mmph!"

Remus nipped at Severus' lips as he ended the kiss. "Join me. I like Christmas and I want to spend it with you."

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. But he let Remus pull him out of bed and into their bathroom where a hot bath was waiting. "I dislike Christmas," he said as he was directed.

Remus smirked. "Then I suppose all the presents under the tree are for you, then?"

"You'll have to find out, won't you?" Severus sniffed.

Remus chuckled and kissed Severus' neck, just under his ear. "You love it."

"Not," Severus bit out.

"And don't think I didn't see the turkey you got for us later," Remus said. "Or that you snuck out of bed at six to put it in the oven."

Severus flushed at being caught out. "I thought you were out cold."

"Almost," Remus said. "Admit it--you love Christmas."

Severus pushed Remus into the tub and crossed his arms. "I admit to nothing."

Remus chuckled and grabbed Severus' night shirt to pull him into the bath, sputtering. "Can't fool a wolf. I can smell how happy you are."

Severus chose not to answer, unable to think of anything that wouldn't give away how nice it was to spend the holiday out of the usual home at Hogwarts and here in their cottage. Though, it had more to do with the fact that it was just them, no interruptions. No children to mind, no colleagues asking them to join in some celebration, no enforced cheer. Just them.

Remus kissed him again, slow and hot. "I can smell how content you are. You know that, yes?"

Severus sighed and leaned his forehead against Remus' shoulder. "Do not make me say it, Remus."

Remus helped Severus' out of his night shirt and got them both settled properly into the bath, Severus leaning against Remus' chest. "Actions speak louder than words?" he asked.

Severus entangled his fingers with his lover's and closed his eyes. "Or scents in this case. Yes."

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and breathed deep. "Yes. Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, Remus."


End file.
